A Lunar Valentine's Day Fic
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Luna Lovegood wasn't the type of girl asked out for Valentine's Day. She was off to the side, disregarded as a weirdo. Though that may change when a certain blond approaches her and asks her to be his Valentine. Image created by Pigcurrant.


A Lunar Valentine's Fic

0

Naruto x Luna Lovegood

0

Author's Note

0

Because you just know I was going to cross this. Plans for HP. Naruto x Luna, Naruto x Hermione, Harry Hermione, Naruto x Lavendar, Naruto x Parvati, Naruto x Tonks, Harry x Parvati, Harry x Luna, and Naruto x Rosermeta.

Naruto+ Luna + Lunar

0

Story Start

0

The holiday of love, Valentine's Day had arrived. The yearly sentiment of love and romance filled the air as young lovers came together and declarations of love, consuming chocolate, and being intimate went its annual course on this red and pink holiday. Though one person in particular sat to the side, dejected as Valentine's Day had ceased to be a favored Holiday to her throughout the years.

This person was one Luna Lovegood. By many students she was known by the derogative nickname Loony. Because of her different beliefs and detached attitude that led to many students bullying and belittling her. It wasn't until recently that she had garnered a small group of friends, among them the famous Boy Who Lived Harry Potter, but the person who was closest to her wasn't a celebrity. She wasn't anyone of fame or who came from money. She was the youngest of seven children, one Ginerva Weasely.

She sat in the background as girls older then her excitedly chatted with their friends. They were swapping rumors and information about crushes and gift. It wasn't all that unusual to see Lavendar Brown in the thick of the action. Lavendar was known as pretty, popular and a true romantic at heart that girl. A bit flighty, she was a good person who one could qualify as perfectly average. With her was the just as pretty Indian transfer student, Pavarti of the Patil Twins.

"Won Won is going to love his gift!" the pretty blonde gushed as she carried a wrapped package tucked under her arm.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure Won Won is indeed going to like it." Pavarti teased, masking a smile. It seemed Lavendar was the only person in the castle who didn't realize how embarrassing the redhead found the name.

Luna couldn't help but longingly sigh from the side. Harry and Hermione. Ron and Lavendar. Even Ginny and Dean. Everyone seemed to have someone. Before, she was able to ignore the feelings but one could only suppress it for so long. Seeing young lovers cuddled together brought out a yearning in the young girl's heart.

"Hey there Luna."

Luna's heart skipped a beat. She didn't know why, but it always seemed to happen when he was around. How could she have forgotten about the blonde, the self-proclaimed ninja, the one and only Uzumaki Naruto.

"Hi Naruto." Luna smiled for the first time all day. Naruto was nice, one of the few people who was nice to her from the offset.

"Hey, what are you doing here all by yourself?" he wondered as he took a seat at the table.

"I…I was just thinking. I didn't want to get in the way so I thought I sit by the side, in case the love bugs struck to harvest love pheromones to feed their queen." Luna sighed away, averting her eyes, feeling ashamed that she was being untruthful, but she didn't want to be pitied. Especially now of all times.

"Are you kidding?" a grin formed on his face. "How can a pretty girl like you be in the way?"

Luna felt her heart flutter slightly. He thought she was pretty. "I…I really don't have someone special to share the holiday with."

"Well, I have someone in particular I want to share it with, but she didn't say yes." he admitted as Luna's heart went out to him.

"I'm sorry to hear that. She doesn't know what she's missing."

"Well it has more to do with that I haven't asked her yet." He clarified as Luna's eyes widened slightly.

"Oh," was all she could say. She felt a little silly now.

"So I better do it now. Luna Lovegood, will you be my Valentine?"

Luna's expression soon became one of a dear caught in headlights. Naruto had caught her completely off guard, a feat in itself. She tried to speak but the words wouldn't come. Her face reddened as Naruto's hand was placed over hers and his grin grew. "Well if you don't give me an answer soon we're going to have to wait until next year and I'm not really all that good at waiting Luna-chan."

Dazed, Luna reacted, using her actions to show her thoughts. Their lips touched softly. Her giddiness seemed to overwhelm her at that moment. She then pulled back, still speechless, unable to communicate a simple yes.

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle. This new side of Luna was odd, odder then usual but still rather cute. "I'll take that as a yes." He said as he nuzzled his nose again her ear. The tip brushing against one of her Radish earrings. _"Meet me in the Room of Requirement later on tonight. Think about a room where you and I can have a romantic and private dinner." _He whispered in her ear before leaving to set up set dinner.

Luna needed to make sure she hadn't hallucinated the whole thing. She tracked down Ginny, pulling her away from Dean despite the latter's cries and protests.

"Pinch me." she ordered.

Ginny looked at her friend with confusion. "Pinch you? Why?"

"I need to know that I'm not dreaming."

"Have it your way." Ginny took Luna's arm and pinched it hard, slightly letting her annoyance at her blonde friend pulling away from her boyfriend transfer over.

"Ow..." Luna whined as Ginny chuckled. "It's no dream." Luna smiled in giddiness.

"Mind telling me what all this is about?"

"Naruto asked me to be his Valentine's and invited me to a private romantic dinner later on tonight and I needed to be sure it wasn't a dream because otherwise I would have been overly crushed."

Ginny's head almost began spinning at the rate Luna's words fired out. "Uum, can you start over?" she asked as Luna slowly went over the sentence again. "I'm so happy for you Luna!" she pulled her friend in a hug. She was excited, if there was anyone that deserved love it was Luna. A slight sad sigh escaped Ginny's lips. "You're so lucky. A private romantic dinner, I wished Dean had set up something like that for me." As disappointed as she was, Ginny wasn't going to ruin the moment for Luna. "Well we're going to have to pretty you up."

"Pretty me up?" Luna echoed, confused by Ginny's statement.

"Of course, you're going to have a romantic dinner, a Valentine 's Day dinner. Do you know how long it's going to take to get you ready? You have to look your best you know."

"What about Dean?" Luna asked, feeling bad she tore her friend away from her boyfriend on today of all days.

Ginny snorted. "It'll give him time to come up with an appropriate romantic gesture then the standard chocolate and flowers. " It took hours for Luna to get ready, mainly because somehow Lavendar caught when and insisted on playing hairdresser, but by the time she was done she was what she assumed was pretty. Straight hair, make-up and a bow. Naruto would surely like it right? Following his instructions she focused on a room with him and took a step through the door.

She arrived and sure enough it was a large room filled with a table adorned by an assortment of romantic food. Chocolates and strawberries were set on a little table to side as a small meal adorned the main table. The room was lit by a series of scented candles allowing the flavors of vanilla and cinnamon to feel her nostrils. Naruto stepped forward a slightly confused look on his face.

"Luna." He spoke, breathless as he gave her a glance over.

The gaze in his eyes momentarily brought fear to Luna's heart. Did he change his mind? Was she not pretty enough? "I…" she couldn't find the words.

"Just…hold on." He said as he went to the table and received a napkin. "Can…I?" he asked, rather vague in his question.

Luna could only nod, unsure as to just what the blond was asking to do. That was when brushed the napkin along her face. Despite being confused Luna said nothing as the blond wiped away the make-up. Then, his fingers trussed through her hair undoing the straightness and finally he undid the bow and tossed it to the side. "No offense to those who helped you, but I like you the way you are Luna-chan."

Luna beamed with happiness before realizing something. "I…I didn't get you anything." She sadly admitted. She was so thrilled about tonight it completely slipped her mind.

"Well, there's always next year." He said as he wrapped an arm around her and placed a tentative kiss on her forehead. Luna had never felt like this before. It was way better than any dream or fantasy Luna brought herself to her feet and she wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck. Unfortunately she missed her target and kissed his nose.

Naruto began laughing which resulted in Luna laughing as well. Without a doubt, Valentine's day would no longer be a day of sadness and loneliness of hers. "Happy Valentine's Day Luna."

Luna smiled and spoke back. "Happy Valentine's Day Naruto."


End file.
